piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JoshuaCoalskull
1,083 EDITS!!!! congrats on this fine goal yet i wonder why they give that Robin dude rollback he has what 600 edits top. if i were a admin i would have promoted u a long time ago... anyway congrats. Peanutbutterjellytime 03:10, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Why are you not an admin? I mean you have twice as much edits as some user while others (*cough* Jack Daggermenance *cough*) make pointless edits on there so called guides that don't help anyone. I asked all the admins to nominate you, your welcome Pirate King Bob 00:11, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Jz, I'd like to talk to you about the rollback nomination. Can you give me a time, place, and server, that you can meet me in-game. Thanks. NickyTalk 20:30, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I really don't want to go all the way to darkhart and then maybe not have you there. If you have someone on crew that you can tp back to, will you meet me on Navermo/Padres, by Ratskellar. NickyTalk Re: Adding Pictures Yes, JZ, I am aware of that. Jack Daggermenace 14:32, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Crow Figure I added all the photos that were missing from the Treasure Page yesterday, somehow the Crow Figure is now missing again. I am trying to add it back, are you done with the page so I am go on it? Re Crow Figure I was hoping to do some work on that page myself this evening so if you would let me know when you are done, it would be appreciated. I started working on it earlier, I see you have an interest in the same page. Adding the photo back now, if it will let me upload, seems to be some issues with the uploading at the moment Crow Figure It finally let me add the crow figure back, apparently on the original upload I forgot the licensing info. What other teasure pics did you want, I will up load. I just saw that you are Admin, perhaps you can answer a question for me. I made a slide show on my profile this morning, and now it is gone, was it removed for some reason? Grace Darkfury 04:36, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Rudyard's Teeth Rudyard's teeth are uploaded to photo gallery working on rest now Treasure Chest and Rhineworth Rings All are uploaded, hope that helps, and ty for fixing my slide show, dont know when that could have happened. Btw, how id you get your signature so custom? Grace Darkfury 06:20, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Treasure page Nice job on the Treasure page. You're saving me a lot of time finishing that. I was also going to replace some of the pictures that have a white outline around them, to give it a cleaner look. If you want to beat me to it, feel free. haha. It's good to know that you can work with code on tables. NickyTalk 22:22, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I know Obsidion has had this in the works. Yes, I like it. It's pretty cool. I would use the test server template though; the other I think is for information that isn't on test yet. NickyTalk 03:30, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey ive seen that you keep deleting my edits. pzl stop. RE: One word editing Hi i am doing one word editing so i can get badges quickly. if you were an admin then i would stop but i wanna get badges quickly so im not going to stop.Edward cabinspinner 23:40, March 4, 2011 (UTC) RE:One word editing if i can get banned for doing that then ill stop.Edward cabinspinner 23:47, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I do need help Hi you just asked if i needed help and i kinda do. i need help getting some good weapons. remember that you dont have to help its your choice.Edward cabinspinner 23:55, March 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: i do need help Hi i kinda mean by help by you coming with me somewhere to fight. do you have est cst pst? wanna meet in the game again? Edward cabinspinner 14:15, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi my userboxes are kinda messed up so you can fix f you want if you think my profile looks bad because of that.Edward cabinspinner 02:46, March 5, 2011 (UTC) profile fix thank you for fixing my profile. it was messed up before so i let you do it. if you werent the one who fixed it ill find the one who did and thank him. Edward cabinspinner 13:26, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Signatures Hello jz. When you leave messages on my talk page your signature isn't that normal, but it has fancy letters. I know this is something I should be asking an admin but do you mind telling me how to do that? Also I really like yours. Heres waht mine looks like: Edward cabinspinner 00:59, March 16, 2011 (UTC) . Its kinda normal so can you show me how to do it?Edward cabinspinner 00:59, March 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: signatures That looks really complicated so ill tell you whgat type of signature i want and you can make it for me. i want one like eric redmongers and osidion darkharts. I am giving you permission to do that.Edward cabinspinner 01:08, March 19, 2011 (UTC) RE:A Wiki for Lego Pirates No, I'm afraid you can't. This wiki documents the game PotCo, not the Pirates franchise itself. Therefore it is inappropriate to document or link to a wiki that documents an entirely separate game. Both games are sub-topics of an overarching topic/franchise, and are not directly related. You should be able to link to it from the main pirates wiki, especially here. Fair winds, - Talk 11:25, May 15, 2011 (UTC)